


It's Just a Plushie, It's Meaningless

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Yoda plushie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, dad dean winchester, subtle Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: Dean hasn't been able to really show Jack how much he cares for him. But one day, while watching Star Wars, an adorable little idea brews in the hunter's mind. Baby Yoda plushie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	It's Just a Plushie, It's Meaningless

Dean glanced at the three-year-old sitting in front of the television. Sam always told him to sit a few feet away from the screen to protect his eyes, but the kid never listened. Dean wanted to remind him, but the smile on his face when he walked into the room and saw that Star Wars: The Force Awakens was playing, just stopped him. The boy darted directly to the TV and sat crisscrossed.

“I like Han Solo,” Jack turns around, his face beaming like sunshine.

“Damn straight, you do.” Dean smiled a little back at him.

He didn’t know if he could ever forget the things Jack has done… but he can’t help but feel a warmth in his chest when the kid is happy.

“Who is your favorite character, Jack?”

He turned around again and furrowed his brows. “Um… you’ll get mad at me.”

Dean chuckled and replied, “I won’t get mad. But I might lose respect for you.”

Jack’s eyes went wide and Dean added a “just kidding.”

“Well… I sort of like… Baby Yoda? From The Mandalorian?” Jack said nervously.

Dean raised his brows, “Interesting.”

“He’s really cute! I love it when he tilts his head!” 

Jack got so excited talking about Baby Yoda. The way his eyes lit up, but not from using his powers, was magnificent. 

Dean nodded, “I understand. The stupid guy is a little… ‘cute.’”

Dean rolled his eyes to emphasize how much he hated calling something “cute.” But deep down he knew that’s exactly what Baby Yoda was.

A wild Sam popped into the door frame, saying, “dinner time! Jack stop watching TV like that!”

*

A few days later Dean couldn’t stop thinking about something. They sell Baby Yodas everywhere, right? So it would be absolutely meaningless and effortless to just… pick one up for the kid?

Dean was at the nearest Gas n’ Sip with Cas. He was staring at the jerky varieties, contemplating which meat he wanted. There were so many to choose from. His mind started to wonder about what else they sold at these gas stations. 

Jack.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked, knowing the angel was right behind him.

“Yes?”

“There are some random plushies somewhere here, right?” Dean asked as he grabbed the pork jerky.

“I believe so. Do you want one?”

“Um,” Dean turned to face Cas and continues, “Jack is a big Star Wars fan so I thought I’d…”

“Dean,” Cas looked at him like he had just cured world hunger. “That’s a nice gesture.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just keep getting bombarded with the damned things every time I leave the house,” Dean replied grumpily.

Cas smiled back, knowingly. “Jack does see you as a father, Dean. Whether you buy a plushie or you don’t. Remember that.”

Dean rolled his eyes and went to look for one.

*

When they got back, Sam and Jack were in the library, discussing why some people choose to be vegan. When Dean and Cas walked in, they both turned and greeted the two.

“Hey guys,” Sam said, hoping Dean didn’t “accidentally” forget his protein bars.

“Hello, Cas. Hello Dean,” Jack raised a hand and waved.

One day Dean will teach him how to act like a normal person… but for now, he just can’t bring himself to. 

“Jack… I, uh… have something for you. It’s nothing, really.” Dean grunted out.

Jack’s eyes went wide again, “bad news?”

“No! God, no. It’s a little thing like…” Dean started.

Cas finished the sentence with, “it’s a gift. From Dean to you.”

Jack’s face lit up, “a gift? Don’t humans usually give gifts for special holidays or life events? Is it New Years already?”

Dean sighed, “No. Plus no one gives gifts for New Years.”

“I’m confused,” Jack said.

“Here! Before I change my mind.”

Dean presented a hand size, little Baby Yoda. His ears stick straight out and his little brown coat is wrapped delicately over his body. Jack stared at it, in awe.

“Is that… for me?” Jack looked at Dean like he’s about to cry.

“Yeah.”

Dean didn’t know what to say, or what he’s feeling, or how to show it. But he does know that this has made Jack really happy.

“Can I…” Jack stood up.

“Here, he’s all yours.”

Jack took the plush and looked at him. He even turned him in different angles to take in all of the details. He looked like this was the first thing he’d ever seen in his life.

He looked back up at Dean and said, “thank you so much! I love him!”

“No problem, kiddo.”

“Why Baby Yoda?” Sam asked Dean.

“It’s the kid’s favorite.”

Now it was Sam that looked to Dean in shock. “Wow, Dean… that’s really thoughtful.”

Dean rolled his eyes again and Cas piped up with, “that’s what I told him.”

Dean watched jack play around with the little toy for a few minutes. Cas and Sam both left to prepare dinner. Normally, Dean would help but he can’t get himself to look away from Jack’s innocent and pure smile.

“You know I care about you, right, Jack?”

The boy looked up, “of course I do! You’re one of my three fathers.”

At that, Dean teared up a bit. He smiled and replied, “and you’re my son.


End file.
